Zero Hour
by Tetsui
Summary: A last stand. As they head off for glory, the scene they paint will live on forever. 1 of 10


**Zero Hour**

**A Persona Fanfic**

**Persona 3**

**January 31, 2010**

**Port Island**

**Tartarus**

**Dark Hour**

A group walks towards the looming tower.

This group is made of experienced users of a power called by them 'Persona'. Embodiments of their strengths and weaknesses.

At their lead are two people, one a young man with blue hair, headphones hanging from his neck, and a blank stare on his face, the other, a young woman with red hair, identical headphones hanging from her neck, with an intense expression.

Behind them are 9 people who for the last year have been their allies in battle.

A tall young man with white hair, a face covered in scratches and scars. He looks ready to take on the world.

A young woman with long, red hair, one eye perpetually hidden in it. She holds a long rapier. She trusts with people around her with her life.

A young boy with copper hair, intensely staring at the looming tower with a long spear in his hands. He lets out a slow breath that tremors with both fear and excitement.

A dog walks by the boy's side and, feeling his excitement, lets out a long howl.

A young man who wears a baseball cap over his shaved head. He has a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face, giving him the semblance of someone who has nothing to lose and everything to gain.

A young man with long brown hair and a beanie covering his face. He holds a large battleaxe, but walks with a slight limp, so he uses it as a support. The bandages on his chest speak volumes, and the look in his eyes could crack concrete.

A young woman with short, green hair. She has no weapons, but fighting is not her purpose. She is there to support her friends through hell and high waters, like they do for her.

A young woman with short brown hair, holding a bow and quiver. She looks at the tower with pure hatred, knowing that this will bring the tower crashing down.

A young woman with short blond hair, and gears on the side of her head that look with headphones. She needs no weapons, for she is one.

They finally reach the entrance. The boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair walk to the transporter and motion for the young blond and the tall young man to follow them. They go through the green light, fully know that this is their...

...Zero Hour.

**Persona 4**

**March 20, 2012**

**Inaba**

**Yomotsu Hirasaka 9F**

**3:25 PM**

A world of fog inside a TV. This place is hell.

A group walks up a flight of stairs into the final level of this place.

This group is made up of people who originally investigated a murder with the power they call 'Persona", physical representations of their psyches, who were now fighting to save the world.

The leader of this group was a tall silverette with a calm expression and glasses on his face, a large sword in his hands.

Following him was a skinny, orange-haired young man, glasses hiding his intense glare. He is holding twin wrenches with headphones on his head, music blaring.

Next to him, a short girl with red hair tied in pigtails. Her pink-tinted glasses seemed to scroll with information.

Behind her is a large young man with white, spiked hair and black-tinted glasses. He is dragging a metal chair behind him, with an angry look on his face.

Next to him are two young women, one, a girl with short cut brown hair, balancing on the balls of her toes, the other, a girl with long black hair with a red hairband in it, she carries a fan that she flicks open and closed.

Across the room is a small figure that bears a heavy resemblance to a bear. It has a pair of long ranger claws on its' right hand.

Covering their rear comes a small girl dresses in boys' clothes. Her looks and posture are almost identical to her older brother's. She wears an all blue suit and a blue cap that covers her dark, blue hair. Her blue-tinted glasses are loose fitted and slide down constantly, making her hand leave the iron-clad grip on her beloved Algernon. She gives the all-clear and they walk.

As they walk toward the door, a blue butterfly lands on the silverette's shoulder. He nods his head toward the boy with the wrenches, the small bear-like figure, and the gun-wielder. The red-head stays close behind as they walk through the threshold.

For them, this is their...

...Zero Hour.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:** To be honest, I have NO idea where this story idea came from. One day an awesome picture of these two groups heading in for their final battles just made me stare in awe and its' might and glory. Hope y'all enjoyed it! R & R!


End file.
